


words unspoken

by skeletonqueen



Series: Akusai Month 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akusai Month 2019, M/M, Pining, Pre-BBS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonqueen/pseuds/skeletonqueen
Summary: Isa's just happy to spend as much time as he can with his best friend, really.





	words unspoken

Isa tugged at his tie, pulling it out of the knot and letting it rest loose around his neck. He spared a glance to his side at Lea who was already pulling his off over his head, not bothering to undo it properly. He wondered if he’d just tug it back on over his head on Monday, without bothering to tie it the right way. All things considered, it was a possibility.

“You think it’s gonna rain?” Lea asked. He was staring up at the sky. Isa followed his eye line and watched the thick gray clouds that had gathered and were slowly moving across the horizon, looming ominously above them.

“Maybe.” He narrowed his eyes at his friend, “If it does and we get soaked, it’s your fault, you know.”

Lea hummed and unceremoniously shoved his tie into his bag, which in turn was thrown over his shoulder as they continued the walk from school. They were already going to be late home, Lea having spent twenty minutes in a teacher’s office.

“Not my fault, you didn’t have to wait for me.”

“What, and never hear the end of it?”

“Fair point.” Lea grinned back at him, a smile that lit up his whole face.

“What did you do this time, anyway?”

“Nothing!”

“Ah, I see.” Isa dramatically rubbed at his chin with his thumb and index finger. “It’s not a case of what you did do, but rather what you didn’t do.”

His friend shrugged at him, kicking at a stray pebble on the ground. “I needed to discuss,” he cleared his throat before continuing, his voice an octave higher. “My complete disregarding of the educational system that has been painstakingly put in place over decades for my benefit.” He took care in making sure to enunciate every syllable, making Isa snort at his scarily accurate impression of their math teacher.

“You didn’t do your homework again, did you?”

Lea’s smile faltered and he threw his arms up into the air, groaning loudly. He inhaled and Isa rolled his eyes as Lea let out a yell of “Math sucks!” He jabbed Lea’s side with his elbow and made a shushing sound at him as a few people glanced over in their direction and started mumbling to each other. 

“I’m tired of teachers telling me I’m just being lazy, I’m not! Really.” Lea’s brow furrowed and he glared down at the ground. Isa could tell he was frustrated. For as long as he’d known Lea he’d always had issues with math and their teachers never seemed to pay attention to it. As lazy as Lea could be, Isa knew that he did put effort into most of his classes, math was just the one subject that really agitated him. Lea got frustrated when he didn’t understand a math problem, and when he let Isa help, he’d just end up getting more frustrated when he still didn’t understand it.

“It’s not like I didn’t try and do the homework, I just got confused and then when I couldn’t figure out what I was doing wrong I got bored with it and just...”

“I told you I’d help you with it if you asked.”

Lea’s shoulders slumped and kicked at the ground. “I know but... We both get mad because it takes so long and I hate fighting with you over something so stupid.” He stood up properly, hands on his hips and gave him a crooked smile. “Besides, last time you helped me you told me not to ask again, remember?”

Isa stared at him. He  _ had _ told him not to ask again but he hadn’t actually  _ meant _ it. He wondered what other things he had said, that weren't important or that he didn’t actually mean that Lea was holding onto. Isa stopped walking, Lea went one few more paces before he realised and turned back to face Isa, raising an eyebrow at him. “You know you can ask, right? I was kidding when I said that.”

Laughter bubbled out of Lea, and Isa couldn’t help the laugh that left him either. Lea’s laughter was always so infectious. He caught up to Isa, throwing his arm around his shoulders. “I know, I’m just teasing.”

He shoved a hand into his pocket, jingling some loose coins around. “You wanna go grab some ice cream? My treat.”

“Isaaaa,” Lea gasped dramatically, tugging at his friend’s shoulders, pulling him down to his height and squashing his cheek against Isa’s. “But the store is in the opposite direction, Isa, we’ll get home so late if we do that.” He feigned concern in his voice and Isa pushed at him, straightening his back out and turning to hide his warm cheeks from Lea.

“You know, you’re right. That’s very responsible of you, Lea.” He freed himself from Lea’s grip and began walking away from Lea, a small smirk on his face as he heard him grumble behind him.

He didn’t get too far before both of Lea’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as the other boy took a running jump at him. Isa stumbled forward slightly with Lea’s weight, and his hands instinctively reached to support the back of his knees as Lea smugly rest his head on Isa’s shoulder. “Hey, free ice cream and I don’t have to walk? See, this is why I love you.”

Isa could feel his heart hammering against his chest at the words. He should be used to it, Lea was so openly affectionate all the damn time it was almost unbearable to be around. Isa hated it, the constant reminder that Lea’s words would never have the intent he wanted them to have. Maybe one day he’d say it back. Maybe he’d be brave enough to put it out there and tell Lea exactly how he meant it. He awkwardly tightened his grip on Lea’s legs as he thought about those words. Maybe it was stupid to be barely fourteen and to be so utterly convinced that he loved his best friend.

“I’ll drop you on your ass.” It took him a second to find his voice again, but there was no bite to it and he knew Lea knew Isa would never. Despite the harmless warning, Lea still tightened his grip around Isa’s shoulders, and it felt so nice that Isa wished he hadn’t said a word.

Adjusting his weight Lea pointed one arm out in front of them. “Ice cream's that way.” Isa couldn’t see Lea’s face, but he could hear the grin he knew he was wearing. “Ah—” Lea held his hand up, palm out and lifted his head off of Isa’s shoulder to stare pointedly up at the sky. Isa followed suit when he felt rain fall right on the tip of his nose.

“It’s fine, it’s not really raining.” As Lea spoke, it seemed he’d willed the heavens themselves to open up as the rain began to pour down in sheets. A few kids nearby started yelling excitedly as their parents tried to get them to start moving. “Alright I regret tempting fate.” He prodded Isa’s shoulder and Isa loosened his grip on his knees, letting his friend down onto the ground.

Isa rolled his eyes at Lea as he straightened himself out and shook at his backpack off of his shoulder, handing it out to Isa. He took it from him wordlessly but eyed him as he began sliding his blazer off of his shoulders too. “Hey, what are you doing?” Lea grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, but Isa was staring at him with wide eyes. “Are you crazy you’re gonna get so—” His words trailed off, glancing up as Lea held his blazer up over the both of them. He was stretching a little to make sure he wasn’t just resting the now damp jacket on Isa’s head. 

Lea bumped against his shoulder gently, laughing at the way Isa was staring. “C’mon, my house is closer.”

**Author's Note:**

> some soft pining for the soul... i wanted to write something short n sweet!! i imagine this taking place abt a year or so before bbs.
> 
> this was for the "i love you" prompt. yeah its a couple days late.


End file.
